Fatherhood
by Cherry Daze
Summary: As the Fourth Hokage he had many duties but none more important than protecting the innoccence of his only son. Especially from the perverts, admirers and fanclub hell bent on corrupting his little Naruto. [Implied yaoi. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just something I wrote late one night. It's been sitting on my laptop for quite a while so I thought what the hell, might as well post it. Probably won't continue with it but anyway this is an AU where the Fourth Hokage lives and Naruto is his son. Keep in mind Sasuke's parents and Gaara's father is also still alive in this one although they aren't mention. Oh btw, I wasn't sure how to refer to the Fourth Hokage coz I don't know his name so in this I'm either refering to him as Hokage or Yondaime.

**Warnings: **Implied malexmale relationships. Beware of spelling and grammatical mistakes. You have been warned

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Fatherhood**

* * *

As the Hokage he had many responsibilities, ones that he took very seriously. His decisions didn't just affect him after all. It affected everybody. So it was integral he did everything in his power to ensure the continued peace of the village, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. No matter what the obstacle he would never back down. No, not he, one who had faced off against the legendary Kyuubi and lived to tell the tale. The Fourth Hokage of Konoha was scared of nothing, absolutely nothing.

So why the hell was he suddenly shaking in his boots before the big blue eyes of his only son?

"Um... you see..." he all but stuttered, sounding much like a certain Hyuuga heiress around said boy.

Pausing he rubbed his temple slowly, trying to massage away the incoming migraine as his cerulean eyes glanced down to stare into the curious gaze of a blue so similar to his. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. There were two ways he could go with this. One, tell his son the truth or two, lie for all he was worth. Although the latter was looking more and more appealing by the second he knew he just couldn't do it. Not with chance that someone else might spill the truth to Naruto. He could stand many things, but to see disappointment in those eyes that had always looked up at him with so much trust and admiration was not one of them.

He gazed at his only son with the same kind of despair a father might direct at a daughter who'd just announced she was going on birth control. Not believing the day had finally come Yondaime silently cursed the gods above. For this was the day Naruto asked him the one dreaded question all father's feared, the question he'd been putting off answering until his son was well into his late twenties. Of course, that was wishful thinking on his part. He was actually surprised it took this long but then again he had planned it that way. Oh yes, while going about his everyday duties as Hokage he had added another personal duty to his already full list, one he'd taken more seriously than anything else on his agenda and was still carrying on with even till this day. And that duty was keeping his innocent Naruto exactly as he was, completely innocent. Of course everything comes at a price and his constant coddling had resulted in the hyperactive child stuck within the body of the developing teen sitting before him, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Yaoi is when..." Yondaime again tried, only to find himself trailing off once more. He swallowed hard. It was then something suddenly occurred to him. He raised a questioning brow and with a frown asked, "Naruto, why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Icha Icha Paradise; Yaoi Edition," was the only answer he received.

His eye twitched. With barely suppressed rage he grounded his teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Naruto to remain under the guidance of his old student. Nor was he ever allowing Naruto to train with the perverted sannin he once called a teacher ever again. Whatever possessed him to let those two perverts into such positions of influence over his precious Naru-chan in the first place he would never know, but there was no way in all nine hells was he going to allow it to continue.

Not noticing the sudden build of murderous intent the clueless Naruto decided to fill the silence by saying, "Kakashi-sensei was practically bouncing off the walls when he saw a poster advertising the upcoming release of the book and when I went looking for Ero-sennin to train me he took me off to the bath house and get this, didn't try to peek at the ladies." He paused for a moment with somewhat of a frown, looking thoughtful as he silently contemplated something. "Actually it was quite strange... his eyes keep drifting around when we were in the men's change rooms like as if he was trying to peek on them. "

"Please tell me you used the stalls like I always tell you too," came the panicked plea.

The blond flashed a wide smile, nodding happily as he replied, "Of course I did. I even kept the towel around me just like you said." He tilted his head to one side as he carefully studied his father's anxious expression. "Though I don't know why I have too. It's not like anyone can see me in there and even if they did I have nothing they haven't seen before."

Yondaime slowly shook his head at his poor naive little boy who was obviously still oblivious to the happenings around him and especially to the true intentions of those so-called 'friends' of his. No, Naruto had no idea about those sly glances the Hyuuga kid would once too often direct at his bottom or the 'accidental' brushes the Uchiha always manages to find his hand having with said ass. Naruto had no idea and he was sure his innocent mind still thought all those times the Kazekage's youngest son would grab his legs with sand during a spar and somehow manage to tug his pants down just enough to reveal that same tush was just an unfortunate occurrence that seemed to happen about every single time.

Although those three were very troublesome indeed what was proving to be even more troublesome was the ever growing fan club his son was accumulating. The shy timid Hinata Hyuuga may be the president but there was nothing even remotely close to being shy about the adoration the club showed towards the clueless blonde. A vein almost popped at the reminder of their latest exploit, an exploit that resulted in the circulation of some pictures of a very naked Naruto in the bath house. Though he managed to burn most of the stash he knew there were still some going around and he was sure many of them were tucked safely away in the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound and of course the Suna's brat apartment.

It was cruel, just so cruel. When the news of a newborn son had reached his ears he'd been so relieved with the thought of not having to beat back lust driven males from corrupting his only child. Naruto was a boy after all. He was supposed to be the one doing the chasing, not the other way around. Right? Yondaime shook his head sadly. How he wrong he was, how very wrong indeed. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight at the thought of the three he'd so rightly dubbed unholy devils and the vicious club of demons lusting after his boy. There was no way he was going to allow them to soil the innocence of his baby and he just thought of the best way to ensure it never happen. Yes, he got the perfect plan. He snapped his eyes opened, stars shining in his intense gaze as he stared off distantly with his fist now held up in what looked like pure determination, too involved in his thoughts to notice that Naruto was slowly edging away from the horror of seeing his father doing a very good imitation of Gai-sensei.

"Are you okay?" the youth slowly asked. Afraid any sudden movements or sounds may cause an impromptu pose or even worst a teeth sparkle, Naruto remained absolutely still.

"Absolutely fine," came the way too enthusiastic response, causing the younger blond to cringe and jump behind the sofa while his father hopped up with a grin wide enough to rival his trademark foxy grin. He smiled down at the cowering youth, ruffling up his hair as he said, "Sorry Naruto but I have a very important meeting I must attend to straight away."

Without another word Yondaime rushed to the front door in a blur of yellow and white.

"Wha..." was all that came from the young boy as he blinked stupidly at the still swinging door. He shot to his feet, running to the door to swing an angry fist after the quickly disappearing figure jumping from roof to roof as he yelled, "You still haven't answered my question!"

"Go ask Iruka," came the answering yell that seemed to echo all throughout the town.

Naruto lowered his clenched fists and silently stared down at it, a suddenly thoughtful look on his face.

"Iruka," he quietly said, allowing a single finger to straighten. He paused for a moment before releasing another and saying quietly to himself, "Plus talk equals free ramen."

His fists clenched once more but instead of continuing its damning of his fleeing father he pumped it in the air with a grin.

"Yosh, free ramen for me," Naruto chirpily said to himself before going on his merry little way to harass his old teacher. Never knowing all that he was going to get was an extremely confusing talk about the bees and well, the bees from an incoherently stuttering and blushing Iruka.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fatherhood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** Implied manyxNaruto, eventual SasuxNaru  
**Summary:** As the Fourth Hokage he had many duties but none more important than protecting the innoccence of his only son. Especially from the perverts, admirers and fanclub hell bent on corrupting his little Naruto.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** I really want to apologize for this crappy chapter. I haven't written for a while because I kind of lost interest in Naruto and real life kind of got in the way. Actually I haven't been doing much of anything lately and have left most of my usual net hangouts for quite a while. I'm still a bit of a mess now but I've kind of gotten back my Naruto love. I'm still not 100 so please bear with me. I'm trying. I'm really, really sorry I haven't answered any of the reviews but I do want to thank you all for your encouraging comments. Also, I really don't like the system for answering reviews. If you want to contact me or ask any questions I do just hop on over to my journal at http:// adorkablenerd . insanejournal . com (get rid of the spaces or you can click on the link in my profile) and leave a comment in any one of my entries. I usually update there first also. You don't have to be a member. You can do so anonymously if you want and I'll definitely answer. I haven't read through this and I know I need a beta. Actually if anyone's interested in beta-ing for me I'll love to hear from you. I'm going to be busy with work and homework for the next couple of weeks but I'm going to try to update within the month (not year . ). Sorry again for the crappy chapter.

---------------

Charming as he was when it came to diplomatic relations and especially the old windbags on the council the fourth Hokage of Konohakagure had very little patience for stuck up assholes, ignorant fools and brooding bastards completely absorbed in their own air of self-importance. So it was just his luck that the young chuunin before him just happened to be an ignorant brooding bastard with a pole permanently stuck up his ass. A view, he was proud to say, that his cute little son shared. It was just too bad the rest of the villagers were all too blind to see this. With dark midnight eyes, raven black hair and a complexion the envy of even the fairest of maidens the youngest Uchiha was definitely a sight to behold. At least that was the general consensus. Among the villagers that is. He, on the other hand, just couldn't see it.

"What was it that you want of me Hokage-sama?"

Monotonous, void of all but a slight hint of superiority even in the face of an obvious superior, that was an Uchiha all right. But then again he could as easily be describing a Byakugan-wielding Hyuuga. Much like the other both the two clans were a proud bunch, high and mighty till the end. However, although their collective attitudes may come to sometimes irk him there wasn't much he could begrudge either of them for. Especially since both Hiashi and Fugaku, the heads of the Hyuugas and Uchihas respectively, have always stood behind him and his decisions when it mattered most. For that and so much more he respected them both. Not only as great shinobis but also as great men. Their offspring (aka spawns of hell) on the other hand, well, now that was an entirely different story. He glared long and hard at the youngest Uchiha who, to his credit, didn't even so much as flinch.

Clearly not pleased with what he was about to do the Hokage shifted uncomfortably in his seat and slowly replied, "I have a proposition for you. Something I'm sure would be quite beneficial for the both of us."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"In all honesty I'm not too happy about having to resort to such desperate measures but I find that I have no other choice." The blond man paused for a moment, eyes becoming dark as he continued in an increasingly agitated tone. "I'm sure you're well aware of all the attention being directed towards my son. Although I'm not opposed to him being loved by so many I would rather if they exercise much more restraint in their pursuit of him. We have girls hiding out in the bushes and just yesterday I found a video camera set up just outside his bedroom belonging to one of the neighboring boys. From what I could tell it had been there for quite a while. To say I wasn't pleased would be an understatement. I was furious but a person of my stature could hardly go around threatening hapless kids without solid proof of their indiscretions and even then I can only do so much."

Sasuke slowly nodded, remaining completely expressionless while mentally making plans to get in touch with said boy, beat the living crap out of him and confiscate all videos, for immediate disposal of course. They were certainly not going into the box filled with numerous photos of a certain blond that currently resided under his bed. No. Of course not, he thought even as a slow smirk made its way across his otherwise stony visage.

Leaning forward the Hokage linked his fingers together and in a low, almost sinister voice muttered, "And that's where you come in."

Ever since Sasuke could remember he had been hailed a genius, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the man was up to something. Contrary to the overly friendly appearance and sunny disposition he knew from experience that the Yondaime Hokage was not a man to be trifled with. Nor was he a man to ever do anything without reason.

"I need your help in protecting my Naruto from the many perverts that seek to taint his innocence and I'm willing to compromise in order to make sure it happens," the older man gritted out with the utmost of difficulty. When all he got was raised brow for all his effort he gave the brat an irritated look and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for a response.

With a calculating look Sasuke stared at the impatient man before him. For someone who by all means should be counted in the ranks of said perverts seeking out to take Naruto's precious innocence it was only natural for him to come to the conclusion that he was being suckered into some overly elaborate ploy designed to try and take him out of the running. Despite his wariness however he couldn't help but be intrigued by this unexpected but not entirely unwanted offering. So rather than storming out he instead decided it was in his best interest to play his soon to be father-in-law's (whether he liked it or not) game, wondering exactly how far the man was willing to take this, whatever this was, and how far he was going to allow him to go.

"Why me?" he finally asked in a dull monotone, not about to reveal anything to the enemy least it be used against him later.

"Because every time you and Naruto are around each other all you do is fight," was the blunt reply. "He gets along with Neji or Gaara too well."

Translation: he was being given this chance because the Hokage thought he didn't have a chance in hell with Naruto.

"Since we both want the other two hell- I mean boys out of the picture I think it's about time we call a truce," the Hokage forced himself to continue, his brow twitching with every uttered word. It was as if it physically pained him to just say them. "What do you say?"

Sasuke merely smirked in reply.

----------

Naruto visibly shuddered. He didn't know why but for some odd reason he had a feeling that something very, very bad was about to happen. He paused in mid slurp and stared down at the half empty bowl of ramen in front of him with a troubled frown. After a moment he shrugged it away. As if nothing had happened he blissfully continued gulping down the rest of his meal.

It was probably just gas.


End file.
